a chance for love
by my baby sitters a vampire fan
Summary: this is my  first  story hope fully its better than the title well read to find out what happens o and my first comment user would be able to help write my stories
1. Chapter 1

BENNYS POV.

ME:HEY! Ethan!OVER HERE!  
>Ethan:what do you want!<br>ME:heard youve been hitting on sarah.  
>Ethan:where the hell did you hear that.<br>Me:a birdy near by hahaha i ai-  
>Ethan:DUDE!seriously who told you<p>

Sarah:hey Ethan can i talk to you alone without you BENNY!  
>Me:UGH FINE<p>

SARAHS POV.  
>Me:do you like me?<br>Ethan:well aviously yes since we met in 5th grade and yo-  
>Me:i like you to alot<p>

Ethan:you what!

Me:yup Ethan:so do you want to go out with me Me:yes Ethan:ok Me: well i should really get going or my dads gonna freak!  
>Ethan:ok bye babe Me:bye _<br>Ethan's house as soon as Ethan walks in his house he yells ' Mom:ummmm honey are you ok?  
>Ethan:im better than ever Jane:mom can i have walffles Mom:not right now sweetie its lunch time Jane:then can i get spagehtie Mom:sure sweetie Ethan:ok ya go now back to me i just asked out sarah and she said ya Mom:o good job Ethan:well bye Mom:bye i guess<p>

A/N:well thats all i have its 4am in the morin when i wrote this and by now um publishing it so bye review if you want more and tell me if you like it or hate it and there will be more benny and erica and rory bye xoxo ~my babysitters a vampire fan luv ya


	2. the babysitting zone lol

hey hey hey so this part 2 of a chance for love and ther is more etharah,benica,and rorby so rite now its 3:54 and when im done with this chapter i will say what time it is ok let a chance for love begin bye characters: Jessica(hey its me and i made this character up its sarahs little sister)  
>Ethan morgan rory collin(me agian im makin up last names so ya)<br>benny weir sarah simpson erica housten

sarahs pov.

jessica:hey big sis what u up to?  
>me:well im planing to take my favorite lil sis to get icecream jessica:really?<br>me:ya let me go ask dad jessica:ok later downstairs me:dad?  
>dad:ya me:can i go take jessica to get icecream dad:ya why not me:o do u like ethan dad:ya hes very nice those are the people i want u to hang out with me:well he asked me out today dad:did u say yes me:yup dad:thats my girl me:well ima go get jessica dad:ok me:ok bye dad dad:bye upstairs again jessica:what did dad say!<br>me:he said ya jessica:ok lets go me:ok narrator:as soon as sarah said ok she picked up jessica and went down stairs where the dinning room is jessica:bye daddy dad:bye me:bye dad dad:bye sweetie at baskin robins me:u wanna go visit ethan after jessica:sure me:great and he has a little sister your age jessica:yay me:so ill call dad and ask him if u could babysit with me and we get to sleep over for 5 nights jessica:wonderful me:ok on the phone me:so can we dad:ok drop by the house to pick up clothes me:o no ill ask ethans little sister if we could borrow some clothes dad:ok bye me:bye on the phone with ethan ethan:hey babe me:hey ethan:are you coming me:yes ethan:great me:can i bring jessica ethan:ya ill tell jane to let her borrow clothes me:ok ethan:ok wat time are u getting her me:check your door ethan: o ok bye me:bye babe AN/so what will happen ill write more later today my dad got in a car crash 


	3. omg

see told ya ill be back ill do anything for ya'll and this is chapter three i cant belive the processing of this story is going so far and thank u to all my reviews it would be really wonderful if i got more reviews though so lets get this party started ok bye o and if i dont update fast itz cuz my internet is bad sorry

At Ethans House

Janes Pov.

me:you know what big bro

ethan:what

me:im really happy we are having a sleepover with sarah and jessica

ethan:me to

me:is jessica gonna sleep in my bed with me?

ethan:yes

me:yay

ethan:can you let her borrow clothes

me:thats the most important part of a sleepover duhhh!

ethan:ok thank you

me:is she on her way?

ethan:their outside i told them i had to talk to you real quick

me:can they come in now

ethan:yes

me:yay

narrator:so moving on they are in the living room and both jane and jessica fell asleep and ethan put on a scary movie

no ones pov.

sarah:ahhhhhhh

ethan:dont worry babe i got u

narrator: at that very moment ethan hugged her like it was the last time he ever would see her in his life

sarah:awwwwe babe ur so brave

ethan:well ur so hot

sarah:well ur hotter

ethan:well ur hotter than fire

sarah:ok fine you win but i love you more than you love me

ethan:i love you more than dora loves boots

sarah:i love you more than mickey loves minne mouse

ethan:well i love you more than monkeys love bannanas

sarah:well i love you more than loves money

ethan:well fine you win me how about we bring the little kids upstairs to janes room

sarah:ok i get jessica you get jane

ethan:ok

narrator:after they were done they headed to ethans room

sarah:so u wanna have a little fun

ethan:do i love you

sarah:then lets start

sarah gets ethan by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a wonderful long 20 min kiss and pushed away for air she ripped of his shirt and pants and took off her shirt and pants to

ethan:do i take off my underpants to

sarah:ill take off both my bra and under pants

ethan:id like to see that

sarah :would you now

ethan:i definetly would not lets start having fun

narrator:moving on to the next morning

sarah:owwwww

jessica:whats wrong

jane:ya sarah whats wrong

sarah:i have a cramp and i think i need to uho ill be right back

ethan:ill go check on her

sarah:ethan

ethan:ya

sarah:i just threw up

ethan: give me your keys

sarah:ok where are you going

ethan:to take you to the doctor

A/N:and thats all i have for today bye 


	4. Chapter 4

hey this is chapter 4 of a chace for love so her we go wait nvm i need to get icecream to get more ideas brb so plzz keep reading :]  
>mmmmmm ice cream oks bye quick AN cheyanne im changing it to this chapter

ethans pov.

jessica:ethan where are we going

me:to the doctor

jessica:ok

narrator:later atthe doctors office

third person POV.

ethan:so whats wrong with her doc

doctor:nothing she just has been running alot thats the cause for the cramp she thhrew up from the icecream she got

ethan:ok

school "dude this is awesome you finally got a chance to be with sarah."yelled benny.

ethan:and know its your turn with erica goo-

benny:dude dont leave me alone with her please im to shy to talk to her

ethan:to bad

erica:heyyyy benny i like you im like cinderella and your my prince

benny:are you sure about that

erica:yup

benny whispers:i could actuly see 3 in your eyes

erica:what

benny:what nothing i didnt say anything

erica:ok

benny:erica

erica:ya

benny:do you want to go out with me

erica:does this answer you question

narator:just then erica gave him a big pasonite kiss

benny:is that a no

erica: no cutie its a yes

benny:please excuse me for a second

narrator:benny walks into the boys bathroom

benny:ethan you in here

ethan:yes

benny:did you hear anything outside

ethan:no..i heard everything

benny and ethan:FISTPUMP!

ethan:ok bye

benny:bye

*walks out door*

benny:ok back ma lady

erica:awwwe how adorable rorys house

debby dazzle:my my rory you make awesome hotdogs better then dazzle dan

rory:thank you

rory's mom:is that life size debby dazzle your girlfriend

debby dazzle:yes i am

rory's mom:wow you need someone better

narrator:debby dazzle got really mad and blasted his mom into a doll

rory:awesome

debby dazzle:hehehehe

4 months later

sarah:omg

ethan:what

sarah:we didnt use condoms last time

ethan:oo so that might mean your pregnet

sarah:i guesse soo

to be continued! 


	5. is  the the end?

hey hey hey this is chapter 5 and im trying to make 12 chapter so review and i do take ideas im listening to my ipod so some songs inspire me and some can come out in this chapter so bye see ya l8ter

narrator:at the doctor

ethan:so doctor is she pregnet

doctor:yes

ethan:so im going to be a dad

sarah:yay

ethan:hmmmm a phone call and its restricted id better take this il brb

ethan:hello

jessie:tell me where is sarah

ethan:who is this

jessie:you dont remember me do u?

ethan:is this the pizza guy?

jessie:no dumbass its jessie!

ethan:jessie the pizza guy

jessie:no

ethan:ok then bye

*hangs up*

ethan:i am back

sarah:who was it

ethan:some guy named jessie

sarah:babe please stay away from him and what did he say

ethan:he said where are you

sarah:did you tell him

ethan:no

sarah:ok good

ethan:he called me a dumbass *whines*

sarah:he is my x boyfriend remember

ethan:o i thought he was the pizza guy

third person pov.  
>narrator:this takes place in re-vamped the last scence where jessie bites ethan<p>

jessie:its either you or him

ethan:babe run just let him bite me youre the pregnet one andi dont want nothing to happen to you or the baby

radio:and heres mariah carey bye bye:This is for my peoples Who just lost somebody Your best friend, your baby Your man or your lady Put your hand way up high We will never say bye No, no, no

Mamas, daddys, sisters, brothers Friends and cousins This is for my peoples Who lost their grandmothers Lift your head to the sky Cause we will never say bye

As a child there were them times I didn't get it But you kept me in line I didn't know why You didn't show up sometimes On Sunday mornings and I missed you But I'm glad we talked through

All them grown folk things Separation brings You never let me know it You never let it show it Because you loved me and obviously There's so much more left to say If you were with me today Face to face

I never knew I could hurt like this And everyday life goes on I wish I could talk to you for a while Miss you but I try not to cry As time goes by

And it's true that you've Reached a better place Still I'd give the world to see your face And be right here next to you But it's like you're gone too soon Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye

You never got a chance to see How good I've done And you never got to See me back at number one I wish that you were here To celebrate together I wish that we could Spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to Tuck me in at night With the teddy bear you gave me That I held so tight I thought you were so strong You'd make it through whatever It's so hard to accept the fact You're gone forever

I never knew I could hurt like this And everyday life goes on I wish I could talk to you for a while Miss you but I try not to cry As time goes by

And it's true that you've Reached a better place Still I'd give the world to see your face And be right here next to you But it's like you're gone too soon Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye

This is for my peoples Who just lost somebody Your best friend, your baby Your man or your lady Put your hand way up high We will never say bye

Mamas, daddys, sisters, brothers Friends and cousins This is for my peoples Who lost their grandmothers Lift your head to the sky Cause we will never say bye, bye.

I never knew I could hurt like this And everyday life goes on I wish I could talk to you for a while Miss you but I try not to cry As time goes by

And it's true that you've Reached a better place Still I'd give the world to see your face And be right here next to you But it's like you're gone too soon Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye

radio:and that was mariah carey bye bye

sarah:really that song right now wow

radio:now taylor swift hit single mine:Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh You were in college working part time waiting tables Left a small town, never looked back I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin Wonderin why we bothered with love if it never lasts I say Can you believe it? As we re lying on the couch The moment I can see it Yes, yes I can see it now Do you remember we were sittin there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man s careful daughter You are the best thing that s ever been mine Flash forward and we re taking on the world together And there s a drawer of my things at your place You learned my secrets and you figure out why I m bothered You say we ll never make my parents mistakes But we ve got bills to pay We got nothing figured out When it was hard to take yes, yes This is what I thought about Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?<br>You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man s careful daughter You are the best thing that s ever been mine Do you remember all the city lights on the water You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man s careful daughter You are the best thing that s ever been mine Woah oh ohh And I remember that fight 2:30 AM Cause everything was slippin right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street Braced myself for the goodbye Cause that s all I ve ever known And you took me by surprise You said I ll never leave you alone You said I remember how we felt sittin by the water .com And every time I look at you it s like the first time I fell in love with a careless man s careful daughter She is the best thing that s ever been mine Oh oh Make it last Hold on Never turn back You made a rebel of a careless man s careful daughter You are the best thing that s ever been mine Woah oh Yeah, yeah Do you believe it?  
>Woah oh We re gonna make it now.<br>Woah oh And I can see it yeah, yeah And I can see it now, See it now, See it now

sarah:seriously you know what just turn off the radio

A/N:and ill upload more l8ter 


	6. jessie the pizza guy hahaha lol :

hey wonderful readers this is another chapter of my stories so enjoy

third person POV.

jessie:so pick

ethan:ill be it

jessie:if you say so

ethan:ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

sarah:omg babe

benny:ok you mayy be a jerk to people but you cannot bite my bestfriend dumbass

jessie:o ya and what are you going to do about it

benny:two word holy-water

jessie:huh im not scared of you

benny:then say hallo to my little friend

jessie:ughh and now im dead

benny:no i havent blasted you yet

sarah:o benny just do it!

benny:ok here goes nothing (pew pew pew pew pew)

sarah:yup you are a real nerd

benny:well im a gedie in starwars

sarah:o...kay?

ethan:can you at least help meee

sarah:nope we have to wait till you pass out and there it goes

narrator:later at bennys house

benny:grandma

grandma:yes dear

benny:please dont spank any one with lightning

grandma:okay?

is ethan going to be okay

grandma:well yes but the recoverey will take a day

sarah:ok

grandma:benny want to spend the night over at ethans

benny:sure

grandma:o wait im geting a call

grandma:hello

rory:hey grandma

grandma:whats popin

rory:is ethan ok

grandma:yes

A/n:well im tierd bye 


	7. yayy

hey hey hey review how many chapters you want

rory:well then ill be over in 5

grandma:ok bro

rory:what has benny done to you

sarah:babe

ethan:ya

sarah:do you feel like your in pain

ethan:when your around i dont

sarah:awwwwwwwe ethan thats so sweet

ethan:thanx

sarah:yup :)

ethan:ur so kind

sarah:ethan

ethan:ya

sarah:i love you

ethan:i love to

sarah:omg

ethan:what

sarah:my water dropped

ethan:benny put a spell so i couldbe curded

benny:lin mar fin sick

ethan:thanks

sarah:lets go to the doctor

ethan:ok

narrator:at the doctors office

doctor:push sarah push

sarah:ugh

doctor:one more push

sarah:ugh

ethan:it came out

sarah:finally

ethan:what is it doc

doctor:theres one more

ethan:sarah keep pushing one more

doctor:there where done

ethan:finally

sarah:erica

erica:yes

sarah:can her middle name be erica

erica:yess please

sarah:yay

ethan:ok sarah erica morgan

sarah:and ethan benny morgan

benny:yes my names a middle name

erica:and if you want it could be another first name

benny:i like the sound of that

sarah:we did it we are parents now

erica:dont worry well be there for you guys

ethan:the babys are vampire seeres

erica:ethan please grab my hand and tell me the vision

ethan:wow

erica:wat did you see

ethan:your dad was abusing you and you were screaming and he yelled thats what you get for being pregnate and you cried im sorry anyways mom was pregnate with me at 14 years im 18 and pregnet and your dad said i want you out of this house by tomorow and you went to move in with benny and endof vision

A/N:sorry ill continue tomorrow find me at facbook . see ya and add me 


	8. bye

imm not writing stories cuz people pm me mean messages so bye and only if people r nice il write more 


End file.
